justice league unlimited the once and future thing: A warning
by mrhawkprime
Summary: Synopsis this is set during justice league unlimited the once and future thing part 2, just after Diana was pulled out of existence.


justice league unlimited the once and future thing: "A warning that you need to here."

A/n This is something to test the water of the batman wonder woman fandom, what would have happened if Batman older self in the justice league unlimited the once and future thing part 2. Told him something that will happen if he does not at one his feeling for Diana, this is set between Diana being pulled out of existence and seeing that time is collapsing. This one shot connects to LOTSlover family matters story line/ universe. Another thing is Batman is 33 because justice league unlimited season 1 is the season 3 of justice league cartoon. This will pertain spoilers for Justice league beyond issue 17 (2012-2013) and Justice league beyond 2.0 issue 17 (2013-2014), you were warned

Synopsis this is set during justice league unlimited the once and future thing part 2, just after Diana was pulled out of existence.

Batman Beyond Era Bruce Wayne P.O.V

 **one minutes after Diana was pulled out of existence.**

I looked at my younger self as pain of losing her "Again" passed through him. " _I need to warn him or he will suffer our fate."_ That is when a voice in the back of my head started to speak **_"You will do know such thing, what you are planning could have serious repercussions."_** I knew all too well that the voice was the bat _"Really he only has three years until that mission where I/he never see her again, now stay silent I need to talk to Batman."_ Now that the bat had silenced. I got up from the chair I had been sitting in making shore to grab my cane before I walked over to talk to Batman/my younger self I knew he knew that was there and turned to face me/himself. "We needed to talk, alone." Putting simply, "Were?" batman asked "Outside." I answered,

 **Two minutes later.**

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about." Batman asked I took a deep breath then answered "If you do not act in three's time you will lose are princess forever." My voice braking on the last part. After caching my breath, I continued "In three's time Clark will decided to ask Lex about how exactly his weapon worked on the justice lords. Lex told him that the weapon was powered by a rare alien element that disrupted exotic energies and then revealed the effects were off. Clark had me work tirelessly to get the portal reopened on are end, finally succeeding. The seven of use went through… and emerged into a world that was at war. It was the first superman World War. Lord batman leading one sided, lord superman other. Diana was crushed, she had been the strongest advocate for sending the Justice Lords home. She truly believed they could be redeemed. And, in fact, Lord green lantern, Lady hawk girl and lord Martian Manhunter refused to choose sides and left earth in disgust. So Diana had not been wrong about them. But that did not make it easier to face…What she was wrong about Lady wonder woman. We joined the fight on the side of lord Batman, he still wanted freedom for his world. But lord superman had new allies Black Adam was one of the most powerful. Granted Lex had no more power so we could not defeat them the same way. After a long fight we were able to get to lord batman's batcave to recover I discovered Diana with our counterpart/lord batman holding hands. Diana had made her choice at that point that if I would not have her my counterpart would. And of course we could not stay because Mongul was attacking are earth, and Diana choose to stay behind."

Once I finished batman then asked "Why are you telling me this?" taking a deep breath I answered "I do not want you to fall down the same path I did. You see as I got older I became more reclusive, and as my health was starting to fail in order to support the expense of new technology to advance the bat suit and extend my health, I began liquidating stock. Company divisions were sold to other competitors… Planting the seeds for a hostile takeover by Derek Powers." Batman was a tad confused "Bat suit?" after closing and rubbing my eye "Yes suit I was referring to is the one Terry now wears aside from the first attempt was the Bat Armor which gave me unlimited strength and endurance but I discovered that the suit was straining my heart. But that is not the point you need to get it throw your stubborn head that you have only a short time before you will lose Diana forever." Batman then retorted "with then you very well my reason her me." I glared at him and retorted back "You and I both know those reasons are flawed and I can list all three reasons and how their flawed right now 1. Dating within the team always leads to disaster, it is flawed do to john and Shayera will work out their issues and have a son. 2. she a princess from a society of immortal warriors, I'm a rich kid with issues, lots of issues. She would help you work throw those issues, 3. If my enemies knew I had anyone special they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to me through her. We put are lives on the line every day so that should not be a problem." I could see he got my message "Your right if I do not want end up like this, I will need to make some changes." Batman answered. In order to make shore he fallow throw "Do you vow on your/our parent's memory." Batman answered "vow on my parent's memory. That I will do whatever it takes to be with Diana." That when I noticed on the horizon the sky was Turing a blank white "You and John need to hurry and fix this."

 **Three hours later**

I could only watch in horror as terry was defeated by the Dee Dee twins but I could still see throw terry mask and I saw my younger self and green lantern jump into the time tunnel after chronos that is when things started changing around me. I could feel the youth returning to my body when I looked down at my body and noticed I was now wearing the Bat Armor and the ear "Bruce where are you" it was so nostalgic to hear her voice again "I'm down at the docs, why do you ask." I could hear her groining on the other end "Because Terry is bringing his girlfriend dana Tan to meet use and have dinner with use at the manor tonight, also Matt will be over Donna and Richard flat having a sleep over with his cousin and Nicholas and Kaia already told you they would cover Gotham tonight." Smiled to myself and said "I will be home soon I promise, see you soon my princess." I could hear her chuckle then said "Be swift my Dark knight." Then I contacted the watchtower and said "Batman to watchtower one for transport to the bat cave." That is when the teleport beam appeared around me and teleported me home.

A/n for those wondering what happened Bruce warned his younger self that if he did not act fast he would have missed his chance to be with Diana. The part about Terry and Mat would be born to Bruce and Diana instead of genetic tampering by project Cadmus, of Terry would be born in 2023 like normal and Matt would be born in 2030.


End file.
